Slippery slope
=Definition= The arguer claims, without sufficient evidence, that a seemingly harmless action, if taken, will lead to disastrous outcomes. :Pattern: :If a certain seemingly harmless action, A, is permitted, A will lead to B, B will lead to C, and so on to D. D is terrible and should not be permitted. : =Example= This as for Prop. 8, "We have the right," commits the fallacy of slippery slope. This ad proposes that traditional marriage should be between a man and a woman. If you vote "No" on Proposition 8, traditional marriage would be torn apart. This would support marriage equality for everyone. Men would have the right to marry their boyfriends. Women would have the right to marry their girlfriends. Both men and women would have the right to marry multiple husbands and wives. People would have the right to marry their close relatives. And worst of all children would have the right to marry adults. Voting "No" on Proposition 8 would destroy the basic legal union of a man and woman. Marriage would continue on this cycle of insanity and ultimately lead society into chaos. =Other Examples= "Yes on Prop. 8 (proposition 8) protect marriage," is another Yes on Prop. 8 ad that commits the fallacy of slippery slope. Ads against Prop. 8, too, commit the fallacy of slippery slope. "Gender Auditors" is one. :Definition :The arguer claims that if we do not allow gay marriage, then what else is the government going to try and ban. :Pattern: :If A is permitted then it will lead to B. :B will lead to C. :And C will lead to D. :D is terrible and should not be permitted. The ad starts out with a married couple going into City Hall to get their marriage license. The women behind the counter tells them they have to pass the state inspection first. She then pushes a button which sets off an alarm. A group of men and women with G.A. on the back of their jackets walk into the room. They then continue to check the man and wife to see if they have "state approved equipment." If we approve Proposition 8 then we are letting the government "into our pants." The government can't tell us how we are allowed to marry and who we aren't. The video then says "we don't need more government in our lives or in our pants," as all of the "Gender Auditors" look at the mans pants and kind of embarrass him. If we allow Proposition 8 to pass we are allowing the government into our pants. This segment of the Daily Show on health care reform is another example of slippery slope. This Lewis Black's Root of All Evil video clip, Red States Vs. Blue States- The Slippery Slope, is an obvious example of slippery slope. : : : : : : : : : : : : : :Definition: :The arguer claims that if the Blue States have their way then it will lead to disastrous outcomes. :Pattern: :Subject A has their way. :Event B will happen because of Subject A. :Event C happens because of Subject A. :Event D happens because of Subject A. :We do not want Event B,C, and D to happen so Subject A should not have there way. : The clip begin with a husband and his wife reading the evening newspaper, and is shocked to find out that Gay Marriage is legal, Abortion is upheld by the Supreme Court, and amnesty is given to illegal immigrants. The wife says that there is nothing to worry about and both go to sleep. The narrator then comes out to say, “never fall asleep on the slippery slope.” The scene changes into morning with the husband wife and their daughter at the breakfast table. The wife tells the husband with a smiling face that their marriage is over because since Gay Marriage was made legal, everyone could marry anyone they wanted. So the wife decides to leave the husband for a turtle. Then the daughter tells the Dad that she is going for a mandatory abortion, because since the Democrats are in control, abortions became legal and mandatory. Then, finally the Dad looks into the mirror to find that he has turned into a Mexican and explains that he has been replaced into a Mexican. From this clip we are suppose to conclude that if the Democrats are in control then there is nothing stopping anyone to marry whoever or whatever they want. We are also suppose to conclude that if Democrats are in control then the Government will force mandatory abortions, and pretty soon everyone will be replaced by Mexicans. The Simpson Movie "Green Day " is an example of Slippery slope. Definition: ''' The Band is trying to talk about the "environment". The consequences is they end up sinking down the river like titanic. '''Pattern: A (The Band Introduce the environment Topic) B ( The audience dislike the idea) C ( Trash being toss in to the river) D ( River is now polluted and the floating stage sinks like titanic) This short part of video clip "Green Day" was taken out from The Simpson Movie. The concert main idea of this concert is about the "green day" which is keeping the environment in a healthy condition. The band has been playing for three hours, and they wanted to take a minute to talk about the "environment" . Lisa Simpson is the only one who thinks that is a vital topic, but unfortunately no one else in the audience wants to hear nor talk about that topic. The audience started throwing trash at the Band to tell them keep on playing , the audience also indirectly polluting the river. Water in the river become toxic and dissolve the floating stage. As you can see they imitate Titanic scene, and everyone dies.